User talk:Daughter of Lupa
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi AnnaWiseLAJ, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Isabell Vanessa Kent page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JessiPhan (Talk) 20:59, April 18, 2012 Talk Page Start Welcome! Just a tip, you don't put your character's information on your sorting request, you do it on another page. :) JessiPhan 21:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can She Be Born? Unfortunately, No. It isn't a heredity skill, you have to learn how to morph through a class, and the Animagi one starts on Week 6. Sorry! JessiPhan 11:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so, I've never heard of one before. I'm just following the Harry Potter wiki and my own knowledge of the series, and It isn't mentioned in the movies or in the books as far as I know. In fact, I believe Tonks metioned that a metamorphagus is, "born, not made," when explaining the difference between a Animagi and a metamorphagus to Harry Potter, and that kinda hints that animagi are taught their abilities. If you put some thought into it, it might be possible, but on the wiki your character would have to be unable to use it or not able to transform correctly or fully. It would be somewhat unfair to the kids taking the classes when there's a first year animagi running around, right. Plus, you have to get registered as a legal animagi on the registation page, and we only allow 5th years to do that. You can still change Isabell's year if you really want to be one! :JessiPhan 21:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Supplies Well, head to Ollivander's to get a wand, Flourish and Blotts to get books, Madame Malkins to get robes and such, then either Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an animal if you want one. You can also get quidditch supplies from Quality Quidditch Supplies and joke stuff from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. However, the only things you really NEED are a wand and robes, as everything else is optional, but could be useful. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Anna, I did't know you joined. Well, Welcome to Dumbledore army role-play wiki. If you need help you may ask me. Anyway, did you get my owl on hogwarts roleplay wiki. Thats great anna, so that means you may not have your wolf forum on Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki Hey, Anna! How are you? Do you wanna roleplay? 14:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Um...maybe in the future, 'cos I have twins already. So, who/where? 14:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Anna/ Are you here? Do you want to roleplay? 15:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Coding & Roleplay OK, I have two characters, Auvrea and Balthildle East. You can pick. Also, would you like me to code all your character pages? 15:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes Please, AuvreaHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Great! So, where? 15:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) you pickHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The Library? 15:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) OK, IDM who you use. Posted. 15:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Twins Actually, I already have a lot of ideas for Mazie's family. I would like Mazie to be friends with your characters, and I might like to make twin characters in the future, but I don't want to make Mazie a twin. Eievie 01:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to have twin character? Eievie 02:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Making twin characters sounds like a lot of fun! It was a great idea, it's just that I have Mazie's family mapped out already and a twin for her wouldn't fit. But some other twin characters sounds good! Eievie 13:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) yes. What should their names be? Eievie 13:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. What cute name! Should we start them out as first years or older?Eievie 14:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now we need to work out their history. Do you want to go on chat? Eievie 14:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) thats ok, we can figure it out on our talk-pages Eievie 14:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) What's Lupa's personally like? Eievie 14:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) That's ok with me. Were they each raised by one parent, or were they both raised by the same parent? If they have so much Greek mythology in their names, should they have some Greek heritage? And can I make up Artemis's personally? Eievie 14:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) How old were they when they were seperated? Eievie 15:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Could Artemis have a last name that sounds more Greek than Wilde, maybe Vasilakis? Lupa Harmony Grace is sorted into Gryffindor Hey, Anna, I will create her dad, it would be good if we should check with Eievie. I have to go soon anyway. I hope you all right with this merge. Happily as users got to keep their rights. If you have any questions about this merge or general anything you may ask me. I am still admin on this site. So if you need help I would be happy to give it. I am so happy with this merge. At first I hated it but now I love it. Both of the wiki smashed together makes the most epic wiki ever. Is there any thing I need to know about her dad I think you should sort Lupa because she is your character. Eievie 22:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) What should Artmis's last name be? It dosn't have to be Vasilakis, I just used it to get her sorted, and you can change your chacarter's name 1 time. Eievie 23:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't exactly understand what you said? Do you mean keep her last name Vasilakis? And on your page you said said she was raised in Rome in Greece, and Rome is in Italy. Eievie 23:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand. Should Artemis's last name be Grace or Vasilakis? They could live in another Greek city, but Italy and Greece are pretty close together. Also, Lupa is a Roman goddess, so it would make since. Eievie 23:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) So her last name would be Vasilakis? And can I change Artemis's part of that history a little? Eievie 00:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm back and chu wanna make twins? Silver Love 02:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love I'm really sorry no she's my favorite character I had since I started.... Silver Love 11:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love OMGs Thanks u!! *hugs and gives a cookie* Hmm and what should the twins be called mines Chelsea :) Silver Love 12:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Anna, and i fix Love's page and have a look at her page. Love Chance Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 12:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) It's okay what chu twin name? Silver Love 12:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love